villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sculpin
Sculpin is the leader of the Ten Terrors and a major antagonist from Power Rangers Mystic Force. He was the main antagonist in the final half of Power Rangers Mystic Force, and the secondary antagonist in the last few episodes. He was voiced by Peter Daube. History After the Master was sealed away again by Leanbow, Necrolai found her way into the sanctum of the Ten Terrors. Sculpin and the others confronted her and when she told them what had transpired, they decided to make themselves know to the surface world. As the sky turned dark, Sculpin and the other Terrors rose from the Earth and he introduced them, saying they were the humans’ punishers. They then demanded that the humans hand over the “Light”, the one who could be a powerful good wizard capable of defeating the dark forces. After Magma was chosen to attack the surface world, Sculpin and the other terrors watched his battle. When he lost the game he’d proposed to the Rangers, the leader of the Terrors threw his trident at Magma, destroying him according to the Rules of Darkness. As the battles with the Rangers went on, Sculpin noticed no sign of the Master’s return and started getting suspicious. He headed to the Lake of Lament to investigate and asked that it show him the Master, but instead an image of Leanbow appeared in Koragg’s armor. Sculpin asked if he was the one preventing Octomus’s return and Leanbow said that he would never allow the Master to return, before disappearing. The leader of the terrors noted this new development should be fun and plotted to lure Leanbow out. After Megahorn was chosen to attack the surface world, Sculpin went back to the Lake of Lament and summoned Leanbow again. He then showed the knight the rangers’ battle with Megahorn, which was going badly, though he still refused to abandon his duty However when Nick started to be hurt badly, Leanbow showed signs of being convinced to help. But the Snow Prince arrived, helping the Rangers fight Megahorn and the knight said that those who fought with dark magic would never win, before disappearing. Deciding he had no other choice, Sculpin chose to break the rules of Darkness and sent Black Lance to attack as well. Itassis voiced her disapproval, but he ignored her and gave one of his scales to Necrolai, telling her to put it on Leanbow when he appeared. When two Terrors proved too much for the Rangers, Sculpin’s plan succeeded since Koragg couldn’t stand by. He joined the battle and fought off Black Lance, bringing him back to the Underworld but not before Necrolai planted the scale on him. Though Megahorn was destroyed by the Rangers, Sculpin wasn’t bothered, saying he deserved it. He began plotting to find Leanbow and gave Necrolai another scale, which she used to track him down. Gekkor, Matoombo, and Sculpin went to confront the knight and Gekkor fought him first, but when he started to weaken, Sculpin called him back. Leanbow didn’t fare as well against Matoombo, who left him open for Sculpin to separate him from the Master’s spirit. The leader of the Terrors then drove his trident into the ground, which Leanbow fell into. After this, Matoombo was chosen to be the vessel of the Master, but he had a change of heart and attempted to escape this fate. However Sculpin caught him and brought him down, allowing the Master to regain physical form. After Octomus commanded Itassis to attack the surface world, Necrolai asked that her daughter be spared, but Sculpin said if she lived with humans, she’d perish with them. However when Itassis returned, deciding not to serve the Master, Sculpin and Black Lance destroyed her for being disloyal. While Black Lance engaged the rangers, Sculpin fought Udonna and the two defeated all the rangers. Sculpin launched an attack against them, but it was blocked by Jenji, destroying the genie in the process. The leader of the Terrors went back to the Underworld with Udonna and left Black Lance to finish them off. However Sculpin was confronted by Itassis, who had been brought back Necrolai, and the two fought. But she had gained a sense of courage, the thing that had let the Rangers win every time, and was able to defeat Sculpin. In his final moments, he said his death did not matter and that the forces of darkness would win in the end before exploding. Personality Sculpin is extremely devoted to the Master and does not think he has any right to question commands from him. He was fanatical about following the Rules of Darkness and threatened to destroy anybody who violated them. However Sculpin only acted that way because he thought it would bring back the Master and ceased following them when he decided that would never work. Powers and Abilities As leader of the Ten Terrors, Sculpin may be the most powerful of them and his trident is a powerful weapon. He used it to finish off Magma with one strike and can unleash a barrage of fireballs from it. Sculpin can also use his scales as a type of tracking device and like all of the Terrors can change his size from human sized to gigantic. Trivia *Sculpin's Super Sentai counterpart was Hades God Dagon from Mahou Sentai Magiranger, the series Mystic Force was adapted from. *His name comes from a family of fish. *Out of the ten terror's Sculpin killed three of them (although the two survived) the other six were killed by the Rangers but then ironically he got killed by a Terror himself. *Sculpin's design seems based on the Creature from the Black Lagoon as well as the depiction of Father Dagon in H.P. Lovecraft's works. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Leader Category:Monsters Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Fanatics Category:Cult Leaders Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Misanthropes Category:Right-Hand Category:Elementals Category:Egotist Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Supervillains Category:Magic